Nueve Meses
by yoruchi sama
Summary: AU Que pasaria si un dia tu vuda cambia de un momento a otro, cuando crees q tienes todo bien planeado algo hace q cambie, una sospecha, una noticia,una nueva vida viene en camino XD ichixruki n.n
1. Chapter 1

Nueve meses

El sonido del reloj despertador anunciaba que un nuevo día comenzaba, una y otra vez el sonido persistente del aparato en el buró avisaba que debía levantarse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía …se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo quien al parecer el sonido del despertador no había logrado despertar, levanto su vista para poder contemplar aquel rostro tranquilo de su amado mientras este dormía, al igual que su primera mirada que solo ella podía darse el lujo de ver cada mañana, su vida era todo lo que ella deseaba, ella una importante cirujana cardióloga , casada desde hace un año con uno de los mejores doctores neurocirujanos pediátrico de todo Japón, su matrimonio fue la noticia del año al unirse dos apellidos de mucha fama y trayectoria , su luna de miel en una sola palabra… inolvidable… ella una mujer talvez no con la gran pechonalidad de varias de sus amigas, mas no tenia nada que envidiar a nadie, muchas mujeres la envidiaban por que a pesar de tener solo 24 años era una mujer profesional, exitosa y casada con un hombre que muchas deseaban sin embargo el no tenia ojos para otra que no fuera ella, desde que se conocieron fue así, estudiaron juntos desde la preparatoria fueron a la misma universidad estuvieron como novios por varios años hasta que después de terminar sus carreras decidieron formalizar su relación y casarse…

Levanto su mano y comenzó a recorrer el rostro de su esposo hasta rosar esos labios que la volvían loca cada vez que el la besaba, auque nunca beso otra persona sabia que los besos de su esposo eran los mejores suaves y delicados y a la vez fuertes y hasta un poco salvajes por lo que había oído hablar a sus amigas pocos hombres besaban de una manera tan pasional y provocativa como el lo hacia haciéndola perder la cordura en el momento de entrega mutua ,pero ella no se quedaba atrás mas de una vez lo escucho gritar su nombre mientras esta se adueñaba de su cuerpo devorando cada parte de el, definitivamente el uno para el otro…

-Buenos días amor… - decía el chico mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa que se encontraba en su mejilla

-Buenos días amor…- decía ella mientras besaba al chico

-No sabes como desearía quedarme todo el día así contigo…decía la ojivioleta mientras recostaba su cara sobre el torso de su amado

-Sabes que yo también amor pero hoy Tengo una operación muy complicada en la tarde …- decía el pelinaranja

-Era hoy la operación del niño de 6 años…- pregunto la chica

-Si tenemos que hacerla hoy misma sino no sabemos cuanto mas daño produzca el tumor … suspiro… la verdad me tiene muy preocupado es tan pequeño para tener que enfrentar un cáncer tan fuerte a su corta edad…- decía el pelinaranja mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer

-Si es muy duro…respondió la ojivioleta… ayer llego uno niña de 10 años con un soplo en el corazón y esta realizando todos los estudios para ver si la opero esta misma semana … agrego

-Bueno mejor nos movemos porqué tenemos un día muy pesado por delante doctor kurosaki y no quiero llegar tarde… decía la pelinegra mientras se intentaba levantar

-Bueno doctora kurosaki no me eche a mi la culpa, tu eres la que dura mucho alistadote…- se defendía el pelinaranja

-Si como no eso ya lo veremos… - sentencio la ojivioleta mientras se levantaba

Después de alistarse la pareja se enrumbo hacia su lugar de trabajo el hospital general de Karakura, muchas veces recibieron ofertas de trabajo de muchos hospitales mas grandes que ese pero las rechazaron por que su vida, su familiares y amigos estaban ahí y no cambiarían su vida por nada por ser de los mejores médicos ambos ganaban muy bien para poder darse el lujo de vivir una vida tranquila y sin apuros… al entrar a su lugar de trabajo fueron saludados cordialmente por los que ahí se encontraban …

-Buenos días doctores kurosaki… - saludo una enfermera a la pareja

-Buenos días Kasumi…- contestaron ambos

-Vaya kurosaki pensé que ya no venias…- decía un chico de lentes mientras se acercaba a la pareja

-Hola Ishida como estas…- respondió el pelinaranja

-Bien aquí atendiendo pacientes mientras tu llegabas, se supone que deberías estar aquí hace 15 minutos …-dijo a modo de regaño

-No empieces Ishida no es mi culpa que rukia se sintiera mal … le dije que se quedara a descansar pero no quiso

-Oye no hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí , ya te dije que no era nada…-dijo la ojivioleta mientras le pegaba un pequeño codazo a su marido en las costillas

-Esta bien, pero insisto debiste quedarte en casa descansando la operación de ayer fue muy larga y tu cuerpo debe estar resentido…- hablo el pelinaranja

-Creo que kurosaki tiene razón rukia san debiste quedarte en casa…- dijo el chico de lentes

-Ya dije que no fue nada… seguro fue la cena de anoche que m cayo muy pesada nada mas…- respondió la ojivioleta

Buenos días me alegra que llegaran los estábamos esperando …- decía un doctor de extrañamente cabellera blanca a pesar de no ser una persona anciana todo su cabello era blanco

-Buenos días doctor ukitake…- respondieron los 3 jóvenes doctores

Uryuu , ichigo hoy en la madrugada ingreso un niño en estado muy grave luego de ser victima de un accidente automovilístico su estado es reservado necesitamos que empiecen a atenderlo inmediatamente ya que no sabemos que podría pasar si esperamos mucho tiempo

-Si vamos de una vez …-decía el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a su esposa para despedirse de ella… Amor si te vuelves a sentir mal avísame por favor …- agrego

-Esta bien… suerte con tu paciente…- le dijo la ojivioleta mientras le daba un pequeño beso de despedida

-Rukia chan acaso estas enferma?- pregunto el de cabellos blancos

-No es nada ukitake dono…- respondió la de cabellos negros… simplemente me sentía un poco indispuesta ahora en la mañana pero usted ya sabe lo que es ichigo se preocupa por todo

-Aun así mejor pasa ahora a ver a la doctora Unohana para que te revise …- dijo el galeno

-Esta bien ahora iré a verla… si tanto insisten…- dijo la ojivioleta

Después de esto todos se dirigieron a sus sitios de trabajo, en un hospital puedes ver todo tipo de casos desde los mas simples como un resfrío hasta algo complicado como un tumor cerebral, después de largas horas atendiendo pacientes la ojivioleta se encontraba en la sala de descansos del hospital tratando de comer un poco aunque su estomago al parecer estaba en contra ya que constantes nauseas impedían disfrutar de sus sagrados alimentos…

La puerta del lugar se abrió y una chica con una gran delantera hizo su entrada seguida de una de cabello corto mientras hablaban de lo cansado que habían sido sus rutinas ese día…

-Hola rukia chan como estas? …-pregunto la de gran delantera mientras se acercaban hacia la pelinegra

-Hola Orihime, tatsuki yo estoy bien y ustedes?...- decía la ojivioleta mientras corría a un lado su plato de comida dándose por vencida, al parecer otra vez las nauseas habían logrado ganar a sus deseos por comer…

-Bueno lo mismo de todos los días… fracturas, huesos dislocados, torceduras… bueno en fin ya sabes lo típico de una medico ortopedista…- respondía la pelinegra mientras sacaba un refresco del refrigerador

-No lo digas así tatsuki chan gracias a ti muchas personas han vuelto a caminar y recuperar movilidad en sus articulaciones – reclamaba la de grandes atributos mientras se sentaba junto a la ojivioleta

-No fue esa mi intención, simplemente resumí lo que estuve haciendo todo el día…y como te fue con la señora que me contaste ayer?- Ya tuvo el bebe o todavía no…- pregunto la pelinegra

-No aun no al parecer el bebe esta mal posicionado así que tendrán que hacerle cesárea y ya eso le toca a la doctora Unohana

-Ahh por cierto rukia chan me dijo la doctora que pasaras a verla te esta esperando…- dijo la de cabello naranja

-Ver a la doctora Unohana, estas enferma rukia?..- pregunto la de cabello negro

-No… bueno me he sentido un poco indispuesta últimamente y muy cansada pero me imagino que se debe al trabajo…pero ya sabes lo que ichigo y ahora gracias a el doctor Ukitake también se dio cuenta y me mando ver a la doctora Unohana

-Ah ya veo! … pero sabes rukia chan ahora que lo dices te noto algo distinto… no se que es… pero si te vez distinta…- decía la chica de gran delantera mientras examinaba a la ojivioleta

-Creo que estas imaginado cosas orihime lo único que tengo en la cara son unas ojeras enormes …- dijo la ojivioleta mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta… mejor voy a ver a la doctora Unohana de una vez , las veré luego chicas… agrego mientras salía

-Nos vemos luego rukia chan suerte…- dijo la de gran pechonalidad

-Je jeje… dijo la de cabello negro mientras miraba por donde acababa de salir la ojivioleta

-De que te ríes?- pregunto la de cabello naranja

-Como que tu no sabes orihime tu eres la enfermera gineco obstetra como no te diste cuenta

-Darme cuenta? De que?... no te entiendo tatsuki chan

-Solo te diré que si mis sospechas son verdaderas esto se va a poner muy interesante … ya quiero verle la cara a cierta persona cuando lo sepa…

-Sigo sin entenderte tatsuki chan…

-Ya lo veras orihime , ya lo veras…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subió la ascensor para dirigirse al tercer piso, un letrero en la puerta le decía que había llegado a su destino… "Unohana Retsu Ginecóloga"

Un leve golpe en la puerta para avisar que había llegado , seguido de un pase desde el otro lado fue lo que se escucho…

-Buenas tardes Doctora Unohana

-Buenas tardes rukia san me alegro que llegaras ven vamos a examinarte a ver que tienes…

-No creo que sea nada , pero ya sabe lo que es ichigo y el doctor ukitake insistieron que viniera…

-Esta bien de todos modos voy a examinarte y después veremos quien tiene la razón

Continuara….XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todas como están? Yo aquí después de haberme perdido un buen rato u.u gomen es q mi trabajo como cosmaker a veces me consume mucho mas cuando hay 2 festivales con solo un mes de diferencia . , pero bueno aprovechando que el próximo es hasta septiembre … aquí esta mi nueva locura espero que les guste ,quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer mis otros fics y dejarme review enserio un millón de gracias me hicieron muy feliz con sus lindas palabras XD esperare con ansias los review y como siempre se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones bueno nos vemos pronto que esten bien y x cierto wiiiiiiiiii y solo falta un mes para q salga la peli 3 de bleach!!! Me muero por verla waaaaaaaa n.n


	2. Chapter 2 La noticia

**NUEVE MESES**

**CAP 2**

Konishiwa mina n.n como están? Espero q bien primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personas q se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta nueva loquera mía llamada fic ^^

**Rukialove: **Me alegro que te guste n.n y si te preguntas por que todos doctores pues… soy fanática de Grace Anatomy n.n aunque aquí en mi país nos dejaron botados en la 4 temporada ¬.¬ y no tengo cable u.u y también me fascina Dr. house ^^ nunca sabes lo que va a pasar XD

**Valeeriiaa: ****Que dicha que te guste gracias por tu review espero que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n**

**Mitsuki de uchiha: **Gracias por decir que te gusto el comienzo n.n espero que el resto también te guste

**XblackxmoonX: **Hola n.n espero no decepcionarte con la reacción de ichi , no sabes como me quebré la cabeza pensando como podría ser su reacción y bueno después de pedir opiniones en el **ichixruki chat** n.n mas lo que tenia pensado esto fue lo que se me ocurrió XD y de la peli… todos los días digo… yo ya falta poco… ya falta poco…

**Hikari Rukia: **Ohhh hola para ti también n.n , perdón por durar con conti, gracias por tus lindas palabras y tienes razón yo se que ichi siempre se preocupa mucho por las personas que quiere y mas si se trata de kia chan n.n y si yo también dure bastante diciendo todos los adjetivos que debe tener el bebe de ichi :p , espero no decepcionarte con la descripción ,cuídate mucho y besitos para ti también n.n

**Rukia chan: **Konisshiwa Rukia chan n.n Arigato x tus lindas palabras hasta me hacen llorar de la emoción T.T y en cuanto a lo de mi trabajo vieras que orgullosa que estoy de lo que hago mas cuando veo que aquel pedazo de tela se vuelve un lindo cosplay , que hasta llegan a ganar eventos es algo que me llena de orgullo y satisfacción y además los cumplidos de las personas que saben a lo que me dedico y gustan de mi trabajo ( llora de emoción T.T) es una experiencia única que mas te puedo decir amo mi trabajo y recuerda nunca es tarde para aprender n.n si algún día tienes una duda aquí toy para ayudarte n.n

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando n.n que linda tu firma n.n ishida Kun me fascina también XD

**Maya: **Ojala que lo que sigue te guste igual o mas que el comienzo lo hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes mis nee chan ichirukistas n.n

**Ichirukifan4eva: **Arigato por tus lindas palabras espero que te siga gustando mis loqueras "alias" "fics" jejeje

**BlueBerry: **De verdad crees que escribo bien??? Yo la verdad todavía lo dudo u.u …una amiga mía dice que escribo sin respirar … nunca he entendido a que se refiere ¬.¬ pero me hace feliz que tu creas que escribo bien n.n gomen x durar tanto con la conti espero que te guste n.n

**Nina kuchiki: (**Ojos llorosos) Gracias por leer mis fics y decir que te deleitan *///* hasta pena me dan tus lindas palabras ,soy feliz de saber que te gusta mi narración y como escribo, espero que te sigan gustando tanto mis fics y perdón x la tardanza del capi u.u y te mando mil abrazos y saludos a ti también n.n

**ShAoLiN :**jejeje a mi también me gusta mi Nick n.n espero que disfrutes tanto este fic como yo… lo de Unohana di no c solo se me ocurrió … ya veré que especialidades les pongo a los demás XD

Bueno ahora si como dicen aquí en costa rica "A lo que vinimos" …

Recostada en una camilla con una bata de paciente miraba lo que su colega medico le hacia revisaba muy bien cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de la causa de sus malestares, era la primer vez que le tocaba estar en condición de paciente y no de medico, siempre había gozado de muy buena salud de un resfrío no pasaba… nada que ameritara estar en una cama de hospital aunque solo era un chequeo ahora entendía lo incomodo que podía ser pasar por eso daba gracias a Dios que la persona que se encontraba haciendo el chequeo fuera amiga suya y no un completo extraño ya que alguien mas aparte de su esposo viera su cuerpo no era una idea que le gustaba ….

Luego de un rato en silencio no aguanto mas y tuvo que preguntar ya que el silencio de su amiga la intrigaba mucho al no saber que era lo que había encontrado…

-Unohana san… esta todo bien…- Pregunto la ojivioleta

Al ver la cara de nervios de la joven , la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en la reacción de su amiga al decirle la causa de todos sus males…

-No te preocupes rukia chan no es anda serio lo que tienes, estoy segura que cuando ichigo kun lo sepa también se impresionara mucho y se pondrá muy feliz- dijo la mujer de larga cabellera negra

-No entiendo… que ichigo se pondrá feliz por lo que tengo? Acaso existe alguna enfermedad que pueda dar felicidad en lugar de tristeza y preocupación a una persona?...-Los nervios no dejaban a la ojivioleta pensar bien lo que trataba de decirle su colega medica…

La pelinegra se acerco a la ojivioleta y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de tranquilizar a la joven que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa…

-Tranquila rukia chan no tienes nada de vida o muerte… lo que te esta pasando es una de las cosas mas maravillosas que le puede suceder a una mujer… -hizo una pausa para dar la noticia-… simplemente estas embarazada …- le dijo a la ojivioleta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-O.O…

-…

-…

Trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar ,un sin numero de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo al escuchar esa noticia , como podía haber sido tan despistada para no pensar en esa posibilidad? Pensaba que todo se debía a cansancio por las largas jornadas de guardia en el hospital … nunca imagino que sus malestares podrían deberse a que un nuevo ser , se estaba formando dentro de ella…

Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez se repetía "un hijo" y volviendo en si pregunto…

-Esta completamente segura Unohana san?...- pregunto un tanto insegura ya que cuando recién empezaban su vida marital tuvieron una falsa alarma que lleno de tristeza sus vidas y de la cual decidieron no hablar mas para no hacerse daño recordando lo que no fue…

-Así es rukia chan esta vez estoy completamente segura a pesar de que no han llegado el resultado de los análisis que te practique apenas entraste al consultorio estoy completamente segura… dime has sentido alguno de estos signos, como mayor sensibilidad en los pechos, cansancio excesivo, náuseas y mareos, necesidad de orinar con más frecuencia o alteraciones en el sentido del olfato?

-Pues si algunos aunque pensé que eran por cansancio y otros por… bueno usted ya sabe… decía con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas refiriéndose a la sensibilidad en sus pechos ya que cierto pelinaranja disfrutaba mucho "acariciar" esa área…- y lo de la falta de la mestrucion pues como ya he tenido descontroles pensé que era uno mas por eso no le había dado importancia

Mientras hablaban una voz al otro lado d e la puerta pedía permiso para entrar , recibiendo un adelante por respuesta de parte de la mujer de larga cabellera negra…-adelante dijo…

-Doctora aquí están los resultados de la doctora kurosaki… -decía la joven mientras entregaba un sobre a su superior

-Muchas gracias hinamori…- dijo la mujer

-De nada ^^ con su permiso me retiro …- dijo mientras salía del lugar

-Muy bien decía la doctora mientras leía la hoja… ahora si no hay duda rukia chan estas embarazada felicidades ^^

-Un hijo... un hijo… debo decirle a ichigo!... -decía mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar a su marido , no podía esperar a que saliera de su guardia tenia que saberlo YA!... salio del consultorio de la mujer a toda prisa , ahora lo mas importante era encontrar al chico de cabello naranja debía verlo ahora mismo se dirigió al ascensor para ir al 4 piso donde se encontraba neurocirugía nuca sintió que ascensor subía tan lento como en ese momento eran 2 pisos de diferencia lo que los separaban por que rayos duraba tanto ese aparato en subir? Una vez que llego a su destino se dirijo a la oficina de su marido …

Pregunto a la enfermera que se encontraba fuera si su marido se encontraba ocupado y esta le contesto que si se encontraba atendiendo un niño por lo que no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar a que se desocupara … se sentó a esperar que la puerta se abriera mientras pensaba como dar la noticia al futuro padre ya que desde que tuvieron la falsa alarma aquella vez sintió temor de cual fuera a ser su reacción aunque ahora todo era distinto… no como aquella vez que se llenaron de ilusiones para luego verlas derrumbadas al darse cuanta que fue solo un descontrol hormonal… pero esta vez era distinto en sus manos sostenía el papel que claramente…decía q se había detectado la concentración de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana o **HCG**, encargada de segregar estrógenos y progesterona al inicio del embarazo… Rukia kurosaki estas embarazada se repetía para si misma una y otra vez mientras sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba frente a ella hablándole…

-Amor que haces aquí?...- preguntaba el pelinaranja a su esposa mientras esta parecía ida en otro mundo

-Rukia…

-Rukia te estoy hablando…- decía perdiendo su poca paciencia

-RUKIA ME ESTAS OYENDO!...- dijo con un tono de voz mas alto para ver si su mujer respondía

-Ahhh perdón no te vi llegar … estaba esperando que terminaras de atender tu paciente no quise interrumpir…

-Tu nunca me interrumpes le contesto, pero bueno dime para que me buscabas paso algo…

-No… bueno si… decía mientras pensaba como decirle

-Decídete si o no? que te pasa te noto extraña?...

-Veras … lo que pasa es que aproveche que termine temprano mis consultas así que decidí ir a ver a la doctora Unohana de una vez… y ella me dijo q….

-Que te dijo rukia? Me estas asustando habla de una vez … que es lo que tienes? … es algo grave?… habla por favor aunque…mejor ven… decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba para su consultorio…

Una vez dentro ya en privacidad la chica se sentó en el sofá y el joven se agacho para quedar a la misma altura del rostro de la chica y levanto su rostro tomándola por el mentón para poder ver ese hermoso par de ojos color violeta que tanto amaba…

-Dime amor que te pasa por que te noto tan extraña…

-Ichi yo… bueno veras…me hizo un examen completo y también me realizo exámenes de sangre para no pasar nada por alto y acaba de entregarme los resultados y …

-Y?...

-Y resulta que…

-Rukia por favor me estas matando de los nervios dime de una vez que tienes?

-…

-….

-Rukia!

-…

-Voy a…

-…

-Vas a que rukia? … habla por favor

-Esta bien pero no voy… tomo aire… Para ser exactos Vamos a tener un bebe… hablo al fin

-O.O

-O.O…

-… O.O…

-….

-…..

-…..

-….

Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal… acababa de escuchar bien SU esposa le acababa de decir que iba a ser PAPA?... UN HIJO era cierto lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento? … o era otro sueño cruel como los que ya había tenido antes… provocando que despertara de mal humor pero sin decir ni un sola palabra par no hacer sentir mal a su mujer, siempre se reservo para el, ..dolor que le causo la falsa alarma que tuvieron aquella vez para no ver triste a la ojivioleta quien mas de una vez se sentía inútil al no poder quedar embarazada hasta ese entonces… el venia de una familia pequeña pero aun así muy feliz sus padres y sus hermanas mellizas eran los que la integraban, si bien es cierto la familia de su mujer era mas pequeña siempre pensó en que en el momento que formara su hogar no tardarían mucho en aumentarla ya que los 2 estaban de acuerdo en ello, su vida hasta ahora era muy buena ambos profesionales, trabajos estables, mucho amor y felicidad había reinado hasta ese momento sin embargo ambos sabían que hacia falta algo mas , pero nunca hablaron ni una sola palabra para no causar dolor por lo acontecido aquella vez , pero esta vez era diferente en sus manos tenia una hoja que para muchos trae mala noticias y para otros muchas alegría como era su caso, en letras rojas decía "positivo" una simple palabra de 4 silabas que a pesar de ser tan sencilla significaba mucho para aquella joven pareja…

Luego de leerla la hoja detalladamente una y otra vez hasta convencerse de que no era una cruel mentira su reacción inmediata fue tomar a su mujer entre sus brazos mientras la alzaba y la cargaba como aquella vez cuando se casaron… uno y mil besos le dio mientras le repetía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba y decía una y otra vez UN HIJO … los que se encontraban fuera del consultorio se miraban unos a otros extrañados de oír a el doctor kurosaki tan animado ya que siempre había sido muy serio…

El sonido de la puerta los hizo detener su celebración ya que por un momento olvidaron donde se encontraban…

-Kurosaki esta todo bien?...-decía el chico de lentes mientras abría la puerta del consultorio

Al notar que el pelinaranja no se encontraba solo quiso retirarse al ver q este estaba con su esposa

-Perdón pensé que estabas solo… decía mientras se retiraba

-Espera ishida no tienes que irte… mas bien entra que tenemos algo que contarte… dijo el joven

-A si esta bien bueno en ese caso habla … -decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Esta bien tu serás el primero en darte cuenta de la noticia ya que estas aquí…

decía el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su escritorio y abrazaba a su mujer quien estaba recostada a su pecho pero de frente para ver a el doctor pelinegro

-Vamos a tener un bebe… decía la pelinegra mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de su esposo las cuales estaban en su vientre

-O.o

-Vaya! Me tomaron por sorpresa … no me lo esperaba … felicidades a ambos

-Aunque me preocupa el bebe con el padre que va a tener no se que tan seguro vaya a estar…

- ¬.¬ … muy gracioso ishida… decía nada contento el pelinaranja

-Jajaja sabia que te pondrías así kurosaki… solo bromeaba no te enojes… saben que les parece si para celebrar yo invito el almuerzo n.n

-Gracias Uryuu^^ muy amable de tu parte

-Muy bien entonces no se diga mas vamos los demás deben estarnos esperando para ir a comer así de paso les dan la noticia

-Si vamos …. decía el pelinaranja mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposa y salían rumbo a la salida de ahora en adelante lo que queda es alistarse para la llegada y dar la noticia a las familias y amigos….

Continuara…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero no haberlas decepcionado n.n espero sus opiniones y nos vemos pronto las quiero mucho a todas n.n byee


	3. Chapter 3 cambios de humopr y antojos

**Nueve Meses**

**Cap 3**

Hola a todas como están? Gomen por la tardanza con el capi u.u es que la señora inspiración se fue a pasear y me dejo sola u.u gomen si el capi no es muy bueno… hice mi mayor intento y esto fue lo que me salio u.u …

Gracias a todas las bellas personas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un review n.n me hace tan feliz saber sus opiniones sobre estas loqueras que escribo XD …

********************************************************************

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el joven de cabellos naranjas y su esposa se enteraron de que serian padres, aun se reían al recordar las caras de sus amigos y familiares al saber la noticia, de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia kurosaki kuchiki llantos de alegría de parte de la hermana de la chica y la madre del joven , por otro lado el padre del chico gritando a los cuatro vientos que por fin su hijo les daría un hijo, de parte de kuchiki byakuya no hubo tanto alboroto ya que el era un hombre criado desde niño con la mentalidad de nunca mostrar sus sentimientos en publico como heredero que era de una de las firmas mas respetables de abogados de todo Japón su comportamiento debía ser intachable, solo su esposa hisana sabia quien era kuchiki byakuya el verdadero hombre detrás de esa cara pasiva incapaz de mostrar sentimientos en publico, pero en privado era todo lo contrario, era una persona capaz de ir en contra de quien fuera con tal de defender lo que quería y con mucho amor que dar a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón aquella que lograba sacar ese lado de el inexistente para los demás ya que era algo que solo compartían en la intimidad de su cuarto…

La noticia corrió como pólvora por los pasillos del hospital donde el matrimonio kurosaki trabajaba desde que se enteraron, todos con quienes se topaban mientras recorrían los pasillos haciendo sus recorridos de rutina, siempre era lo mismo desde médicos colegas hasta pacientes de ambos deseándoles lo mejor en esa nueva etapa de su vida, hasta uno que otro presente de parte de unas pacientes de la ojivioleta para el retoño por llegar aunque todavía no sabían que seria por que apenas cumpliría los 3 meses de gestación aun así, cobijas y pequeños jueguitos en color blanco y otros en amarillo regalaban a la pareja, quien agradecían las muestras de cariño hacia su hijo o hija…

Aunque ambos trabajaban en diferentes pisos se mantenían siempre en contacto y cada vez que terminaban sus rondas se reunían junto a sus amigos en la cafetería del hospital para ponerse al tanto sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se veían que muchas veces era hasta mas de 8 horas ya que por trabajar en el hospital mas importante de la cuidad siempre tenían emergencias que atender, era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados aunque dentro de unos meses esa rutina tendría que cambiar ya que con la llegada del pequeño habrá que reacomodar sus horarios y actividades era algo que de antemano los 2 sabían y aunque estaban seguros que sobraría quien quisiera cuidar al o la bebe mientras ellos trabajaran , ya que sin siquiera nacer ya entre la madre y las hermanas mellizas de pelinaranja y la hermana de la ojivioleta se ponían de acuerdo desde ahora que días tendrían cada una al bebe según ellas toda la semana estaba cubierta, olvidando por momentos que la pareja también tenia planes para su hijo, aun así gozaban al oír todas las locas ideas de sus familiares y si a eso se le sumaba las otras personas que también querían cuidar al retoño como lo eran las amigas de la ojivioleta y los padrinos de bodas de la pareja Urahara Kisuke y su esposa Shihouin Yoruichi quien a pesar de tener ya una niña y un niño de 4 y 7 años mas 2 niños que aunque no eran sus hijos de sangre los veían como tales desde que lo adoptaron cuando estos aun eran unos bebes, ambos tenían 10 años aun así la mujer de mirada dorada también quería hacerse cargo del bebe de los kurosaki ya que ella contaba con mucha experiencia decía tratando de ganar a las demás…

Miles de consejos sobre como cuidarse ahora que esperaba un hijo o hijo , desde la lista con todo lo que debía comer para alimentarse y así tener un bello bebe hasta las pastillas de acido fólico y hierro que nunca pueden faltar a una embarazada , ejercicios y demás dados por la Doctora Unohana quien personalmente seria la encargada del control prenatal de la ojivioleta, esa tarde seria su segunda visita a su consultorio al cual debía acudir una vez al mes para chequear que todo estuviera en orden…

-Rukia ya es la hora verdad?- preguntaba el pelinaranja mientras ingresaba al consultorio de la ojivioleta

-Si solo déjame guardar estos expedientes y nos vamos la Doctora Unohana nos debe estar esperando

-Nada de eso señorita dame esos expedientes y yo se los llevo a rangiku no quiero que cargues peso

-Ichigo te recuerdo que estoy embarazada no inválida

-Ya lo se, pero mientras yo pueda cuidarte no dejare que cargues mucho peso no quiero que les pase nada a los dos…

-Ichigo mírame…- le decía mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos

-Estamos bien y NO SOY DE CRISTAL , no te preocupes no nos va pasar nada…

-Yo se que no eres de cristal amor pero es quiero cuidarlos, estar siempre l pendiente de ustedes para que no les pase nada por si algo sucede nunca podría perdonármelo…

-Tranquilo amor … estamos bien solo las benditas nauseas y vómitos mañaneros que no me han dejado en paz estos últimos dos meses , pero ya no los dijo Unohana san el mes pasado es algo normal …"La mayoría de las mujeres sufren náuseas y vómitos al principio de la gestación. Pueden manifestarse en cualquier momento del día, aunque preferentemente por la mañanas y en ayunas."

-Esta bien vamos que a Unohana san no le gusta esperar nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar a su consultorio , así que vamos de una vez porque no quiero que corras

-Jaja ichi nunca cambiaras… decía mientras lo besaba tiernamente

-No quiero hechar a perder el momento pero si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde a menos que quieras que te lleve alzada…

-Ni se te ocurra… decía mientras corría a la puerta

Ya en el consultorio de la Doctora Unohana todos los chequeos de rutina fueron hechos , toma de peso, talla , exámenes de todo tipo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, las preguntas de rigor también fueron hechas…

-Bueno rukia san… dime como te has sentido?

-Pues digamos que bien…

-Porque el digamos rukia san acaso te sucede algo fuera de lo común?

-Mmm..... no, bueno si lo que sucede es que mi estado de animo últimamente es muy …. Mmm como decirlo…. Inestable

-A que te refieres exactamente con inestable?

-Bueno es que hay días en los que no se aguanta ni ella sola Unohana san…-decía el pelinaranja…- varias ocasiones me ha tocado dormir en otra habitación porque pelea conmigo por cualquier cosa y otras veces mas bien o quiere que me aleje mucho de ella… es muy difícil saber que esperar… -decía el chico

-Baka … ya quisiera que fueras tu el que tiene que estar pasando por estas cosas… o crees que es muy fácil no poder retener nada en mi estomago o los otros achaques que tengo

-Ve lo que le digo Unohana san se enoja por cualquier cosa u.u …- agrego el chico

-Tranquilo Ichigo san no te preocupes los estados de animo tan cambiantes son normales durante esta etapa del embarazo, ya después del los 3 meses las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco mas, su cuerpo se adaptara mejor al nuevo inquilino y sus hormonas se calmaran un poco mas aparte de que ya en esta etapa se habrá superado el riesgo de sufrir un aborto momentáneo a si que ten paciencia solo le faltan unos días para cumplir los 3 meses ya veras como a partir de ahí todo mejora…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… nunca pensé que un embarazo fuera a cambiar tanto nuestras vidas… por momentos no me reconozco ni yo misma… siempre he sido una persona muy independiente y de carácter fuerte por lo que cuando me siento vulnerable me siento muy extraña ya que no soy así y lo único que hago es tratar de desquitarme con la primera persona que se me aparece al frente y muchas veces es Ichigo lo admito a veces se me va la mano….

-A veces?...

-Esta bien últimamente muy seguido… .

-Últimamente .?…

-Ya que mas quieres que te diga , que lo siento pues quédate ahí sentado esperando por que no lo diré …

-Baka

-Baka tu que eres un insensible y en lugar de apoyarme lo único que haces es hacerme enojar mas … BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…

-Enana…

-Varilla de construcción

-Medio metro…

-Kilómetro parado…

-Esencia….

-Pelos de zanahoria…

-Bueno chicos ya es suficiente recuerden que están en un consultorio… así que les voy a pedir que se comporten …-Decía la mujer medico con su rostro pacifico mientras un aura oscura aparecía detrás de ella

-Gomenasai Unohana san no fue mi intención… creo que me deje llevar gomen u.u se que en el estado de rukia es normal sus cambios de animo pero me cuesta entenderlo a veces … gomen rukia…

-Gomene Unohana san todo fue mi culpa pero es que por mas que trato de controlarme me cuesta mucho T.T … seguro que si sigo así Ichigo se va cansar de mi y me va a dejar…

-Rukia como se te ocurre decir algo tan tonto como eso?...

-Mírame le decía mientras tomaba su mentón para hacer que la ojivioleta lo mirara a los ojos…Yo te Amo… y eso nadie lo cambiara jamás… se que tengo poca paciencia y muchas veces me dejo llevar por tus cambios de humor… pero no hay nada que me haga dudar un solo momento de lo que siento por ti…ustedes son mi vida y los amo a los 2… aunque seas enana y mandona… pero eres mi enana mandona …

-Ichi…go… yo…. T.T …. Malditas hormonas las odio… Yo no soy una mujer llorona … entonces porque no puedo evitar llorar…ichi… gracias… por aguantarme … Te Amo…

-Ven chicos es solo tener un poco de paciencia… se que a partir de ahora todo mejorara para ustedes… n.n …empezaran a disfrutar mas de esta nueva etapa y no se preocupen por seguir con su vida normal su bebe esta bien y nada de lo que hagan le hará daño así que no tengan miedo en hacer su vida normal… eso es todo por hoy los veré en un mes y de una vez les digo que les tendré una sorpresa pero será para el otro mes es todo por hoy …

-Muchas gracias Unohana san… hasta pronto… -Decía la pareja mientras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la puerta

Una vez fuera del consultorio la pareja se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital, ya su turno había terminado y ambos tendrían 2 días libres ya que desde que se supo del embarazo de la ojivioleta con ayuda del doctor Ukitake los 2 tendrían los mismos días de descanso juntos para que pudieran dedicarlos a disfrutar de la nueva etapa en sus vidas…

Un nuevo antojo surgió en la ojivioleta pero este no era un antojo como los otros , no eran ni dulces ni chocolates… no señor era algo totalmente distinto un antojo único y que ella era la única autorizada a dárselo ya que era la dueña de todo lo que deseaba en ese momento y cuyo nombre llevaba kurosaki Ichigo, desea poseer ese cuerpo que ya había sido suyo en muchas ocasiones… esos labios dulces que lograban llevarla a otro mundo… esos brazos fuertes capases de abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida… esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo como nadie mas lo sabia hacer haciendo estremecerse al máximo erizando hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo con su rose… si definitivamente Kurosaki Rukia tenia un antojo pero no uno que se pudiera comprar en algún supermercado no señor…su deseo en ese momento era aquel hombre capaz de volverla loca de tanto amor y frenesí y ese hombre era el su esposo Kurosaki Ichigo y esta noche al parecer no dormirían mucho pero eso no importaba ya que cuando haces el amor con la persona que amas no hay lugar para el cansancio o el sueño solo para la entrega y el disfrute…

_Continuara…_

******************************************************************

Aclaraciones:

1- Como es un fic U.A masaki y hisana están vivas

2- Yuzu y Karin tienen 19 años

3-Los hijos adoptivos de Kisuke y Yoruichi son Jinta y Ururu, los de 4 y 7 años son biológicos

Bueno al fin termine el capi 3 u.u como me costo ¬.¬ … lo escribí como 5 veces creo que doña inspiración volvió al fin n.n… bueno eso espero yo je jeje como se habrán dado cuenta después de mucho pensarlo y a petición de ustedes mis queridas amigas ichirukistas HABRA LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!!! Debo admitir que será la primera vez en toda mi vida que escriba lemon _ q mello Waaaa pero bueno alguna hora tendría que empezar . bueno por el momento es todo como siempre déjenme saber que les parece las loqueras que escribo por medio de sus review que son mi motor para seguir escribiendo n.n las quiero mucho cuidense XD

PS: Faltan 18 dias para q salga la peli 3 wiiiiiiiii fiesta XD


	4. Nueve Meses cap 4 LEMON!

Nueve meses

_**Cap 4**_

"_**pasión y lujuria"**_

La noche había caído sobre la cuidad, la mayoría de personas ya se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares …

Por mas que trataba de tranquilizarse no podía sacar esa idea de su mente, su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho… las ganas de hacer a ese hombre suyo esa misma noche recorrían una y otra vez sus pensamientos…

Recorría por quinta vez la habitación de un lado al otro , ni ella misma entendía porque estaba nerviosa no era primeriza tenia casi 2 años de casada , su vida sexual era activa no es que nunca tuvieran acción sin embargo el siempre era el que iniciaba los acontecimientos … ella gustosa aceptaba pero esta vez seria diferente seria ella la que daría el primer paso… sin pensarlo mucho salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde se encontraba el pelinaranja…

El chico de cabello naranja se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo un expediente que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de alguien a la habitación …despacio muy silenciosamente la chica se acerco hasta su objetivo quien aun no se daba cuenta de su llegada…unas traviesas manos masajeando sus hombros lo hizo darse cuenta que no se encontraba tan solo como pensaba…

-Ichi… te falta mucho?...

-Mmm … no se porque lo preguntas?... te ocurre algo o quieres que te vaya comprar algo la tienda?...

-No simplemente quiero que estés conmigo… no crees que ese expediente pueda esperar para mañana…la verdad si hay algo que quiero…

-Ya me lo imaginaba pero bueno por lo menos esta vez tu antojo nocturno fue mas temprano y no como los últimos 3 días (2:30 am)…

-No te preocupes esta vez no tendrás que salir a comprar nada lo que se me antoja esta en casa…

-Así que bueno entonces dime que es lo que quieres?...

-A ti …decía la pelinegro mientras se sentaba sobre los regazos de su marido y le daba un beso no tan inocente como otras veces… este tenia un mensaje especial era un te deseo dicho con los labios

-La acción de su mujer lo tomo por sorpresa sabia que ella no era una mujer fría pero esta era la primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de casados que ella tomaba la iniciativa… según oyó decir a varios amigos suyos las mujeres en estado de embarazo siempre reaccionan de diferentes maneras, ya que mientras unas pareciera como si aborrecieran a su pareja otras en cambio se portaban "muy cariñosas" y si este era su caso pues benditas sean las hormonas que producían este fenómeno…

La ojivioleta comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico mientras exploraba la boca de su amante otorgándole besos deliciosos ,mientras que el chico recorría de arriba a abajo las finas y sensuales piernas de su mujer …

Lo rodeo con sus brazos para profundizar mas el beso, paso sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del chico para quedar a horcadas sobre el rozando sus intimidades, comenzó a retorcerse contra el, una lasciva escandalosa la impulsaba salirse con la suya…

La resistencia de Ichigo no había durado mucho, se enorgulleció al sentir su despertar y siguió atormentándolo con tal atrevimiento que a pesar de ser una pareja con casi 2 años de matrimonio se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que hacia, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del chico de forma vergonzosa y por fin lo había empujado hacia un estado del que ya no era posible volver atrás…

-Ven aquí- dijo el pelinaranja con voz ronca acercándola mas a su cuerpo, mientras llenaba su cuerpo de besos descendiendo en forma delicada por su cuello para luego depositar besos candidos en su hombro mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el seno del la chica sobre la blusa de esta… para luego quitar esa estorbosa prenda que no le permitía acariciar el busto de su mujer…

Una vez que quito ese obstáculo de su camino con un movimiento quito el sostén , permitiéndole de una vez por todas degustar esa piel que tanto amaba…,con su boca trazo un húmedo camino hacia uno de los senos de la chica mientras que con su otra mano daba ligeros masajes al otro seno, coloco su boca sobre en pezón de la chica logrando que esta soltara un gemido al succionarlo mientras jugaba con su lengua , aunque las carisias que le otorgaba su esposo eran el boleto al paraíso ,también quería retribuir todo el gozo que sentía por lo que empujo al chico para hacerlo recostarse al respaldar de la silla… poso sus ágiles dedos sobre el pecho desnudo del chico mientras los movía de arriba hacia abajo como un colibrí, su mente ideaba torturas jamás planeadas par el… cerro su boca sobre su pecho desnudo haciendo estremecerse por completo al pelinaranja, mientras una de las manos de la chica se dirigió hacia la parte sur del chico acariciando el abultamiento del chico, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas el pelinaranja tomo a su mujer en sus brazos con el fin de llevarla a un sitio mas cómodo… su lecho matrimonial…con torpeza recorrió el pasillo y subía las escaleras con su mujer en sus brazos si dejar de besarla hasta llegar a su habitación una vez dentro la coloco en la cama mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas quedando ambos completamente desnudos…

Una vez que logro su objetivo con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación como único testigo se dispuso a hacer suya aquella mujer debajo de el, se inclino para besarle las comisuras de la boca para luego depositar sobre estos un beso lleno del deseo ardiente que llevaba dentro de si, separo sus labios de los de la chica y se dirigió hacia sus tobillos para poder contemplar por completo ese cuerpo que lograba volverlo loco tan solo verlo esa mujer era perfecta cada parte de su fino cuerpo parecía tallado por los mismos dioses y lo que mas le gustaba era que el había sido el primer hombre en conocer las delicias de su exquisita piel…

Tomo los tobillos de la chica con sus manos y los levanto para darle un beso prolongado y lento en cada empeine, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la ojivioleta de pies a cabeza…mientras el chico continuaba ascendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas y con la lengua siguió su contorno logrando que la chica se retorciera ante el cosquilleo sentido haciendo que las mismas se aflojaran en deliciosa invitación, pero el se dedicaba a una seducción mas lenta negándose a aceptar, las apretó y sostuvo el aliento encima de su muslo… para después lamerle sensualmente la parte de arriba del muslo, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por la caricia para seguir subiendo hasta llegar al abdomen de la ojivioleta y cubrirlo completamente de besos… con la lengua le contó cada una de las costillas y formo remolinos encima de sus senos haciendo a la joven arquear su espalda ante esa sensación ,hasta que sintió que el húmedo rastro que traía desde sus pies se había detenido, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver lo que sucedía y se encontró con los bellos ojos color chocolate de su marido mirándola de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo estaba cambiando por el embarazo sus caderas eran un poquito mas anchas y el tamaño de sus senos aumento también un poco y aunque su abdomen no había crecido casi nada de hecho con ropa se notaba igual ya desnuda se dejaba ver un minúsculo abultamiento creciendo el pánico la ataco pensando que talvez ya no fuera a gustarle cuando por causa de su embarazo su cuerpo dejara de ser tan fino como lo era gracias a la vida que llevaba dentro de si… el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de la mueca extraña en el rostro de su amada y como si adivinara lo que le pasaba por la mente se acerco a su oído mientras con un voz extremadamente dulce y sensual le decía… "eres hermosa"…

Al oír esas palabras tan dulces sintió como la elevaban hacia el cielo donde se encontraba hace unos momentos mientras el pelinaranja posaba su boca sobre el pezón de uno de sus senos y el otro recibía masajes candidos , arrancándole sonoros gemidos a la chica mientras ella recorría de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de su amante, mientras el chico continuaba saboreando cada centímetro de su piel , ansiaba recorrerla en su totalidad explorar desde su elegante aspecto superficial hasta la gracia compleja de su alma y sobre todo que la emoción del momento durara mas allá de aquel momento , abandono el seno ocupado para darle atención al abandonado hasta ese momento provocando un sin fin de sensaciones a la joven…

La respiración agitada de la ojivioleta trepidaba en su garganta y a ciegas se estiro hacia el.

-Déjame acariciarte-le sugirió apretándole el pecho en forma persuasiva para darle la vuelta y quedar ella encima de el para luego proceder a recorrer una vez mas el torso desnudo del pelinaranja para llenarlo luego de besos recorriendo con su lengua los músculos abdominales del chico logrando arrancar un gemido ronco desde lo profundo de su garganta ,luego comenzó con sus manos a acariciar el miembro erecto de su hombre recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo delicadamente provocándole un sin fin de shock eléctricos al pelinaranja luego de un rato recorriendo diferentes partes del cuerpo del chico, sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la noche y después de estar unos minutos así observándose, el la tomo por la nuca para acercarla a su boca y darle un ansiado beso lleno de lujuria y pasión cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse le susurro al oído

-Ahora me toca a mi- susurro con voz ronca mientras la colocaba debajo suyo

La beso y volvió a besarla, moviendo sus manos alrededor de ella; la beso por tercera vez fue un beso prolongado, apasionado y en todo momento continuo acariciándola , sus besos eran mas atrevidos haciendo que la chica experimentara un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, una vez mas separo su boca de la de su mujer para mirarla a lo ojos ya no podía esperar mas debía hacerla suya ahora mismo… apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no recostar todo su peso sobre la chica separaba los muslos de la chica para abrirse paso y comenzar a penetrarla poco a poco como si fuera la primera vez … al sentir el mientre erecto de su marido entrando ella una sensación de gozo la invadió la parecer su cuerpo era mas sensible a los contactos y podría asegurar sin mentir que el placer había aumentado el doble por la delicada sensibilidad de su cuerpo logrando llevarla a un grado de éxtasis inigualable…

Se quedo inmóvil escondido entre el cuello y el hombro de su mujer mientras comenzaba a introducir cada vez mas poco a poco su miembro en el interior de su mujer mientras esta enteraba sus dedos en su espalda signo del gozo que vivía , poco a poco comenzó un lento vaivén entre la pareja de sus labios salían respiraciones entrecortadas al ritmo que aumentaban las embestidas sus cuerpos acoplaban tan bien que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, la velocidad aumentaba con forme el éxtasis se extendía haciendo sentir a la pareja que tocaban las estrellas con sus manos, el pelinaranja aumento el ritmo de las envestidas signo claro de que pronto llegaría al clímax mientras que su compañera elevaba sus caderas para hacer una penetración mas profunda logrando con este movimiento lograr el orgasmo seguido del de su marido ahogando el gemido mutuo en un beso hasta caer exhaustos sobre la cama aun con la respiración agitada coloco a su mujer sobre su pecho para que pudiera descansar mas cómoda mientras esta le acariciaba el pecho con sus manos y el a la vez acariciaba su cabello tratando de recuperar la respiración normal…

Una vez que su respiración se volvió mas tranquila se dieron tiempo para hablar sin deshacer el abrazo que mantenían…

-Rukia por que te pusiste tensa hace un rato?

-Yo… etto no es nada no te preocupes…-suspiro

-No me mientas – le decía mientras la sujetaba para poder verla directo a los ojos

-Esta bien te lo diré… -suspiro-… es que cuando dejaste de besarme tuve miedo de que te dieras cuanta que mi cuerpo esta cambiando y que cuando engorde ya no te guste … u.u

-Rukia kurosaki como puedes llegar a pensar eso … tu eres perfecta para mi amo cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu deseo ahora mas que nunca y eso nunca cambiara… si es cierto tu cuerpo esta cambiando pero es por que llevas dentro de ti a NUESTRO hijo o hija y me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo por ello además nadie se esta quejando por tus cambios mas bien logras volverme loco con tus nuevas curvas por que recuerda que YO TE AMO y amo todo de ti no solo tu físico sino todo tu ser cuerpo y alma y así llegaras a pesar 200 kilos te seguiría amando igual nunca lo dudes…

-Que tenia ese hombre que tan solo con unas cuantas palabras lograba hacerla sentirse la mujer mas especial del mundo , era algo sencillo de responder Amor Puro y sincero que ella le correspondía de manera mutua … gracias Ichigo YO TAMBIEN TE AMO aunque dudo mucho que llegue a pesar 200 kilos

Exagerado- decía mientras le daba un golpe en el abdomen

-Solo te daba un ejemplo enana … no seas grosera ven acá tienes que descansar – decía mientras la cercaba a su cuerpo y la cubría con la sabana

-Y quien dijo que estoy cansada? La noche apenas empieza …-dijo mientras se colocaba encima de su marido para comenzar otra ronda de pasión desenfrenada provocada por las "benditas hormonas"y por la cual parecía que pasarían la noche en vela…

-Enana golosa… pero bueno esta bien de todas maneras mañana es nuestro día libre tenemos todo el día para descansar… -susurraba a su oído mientras lo mordisqueaba iniciando nuevamente el despertar de una de las experiencias mas maravillosas que pueden disfrutar dos personas que se aman hacer el amor…

Por que no es lo mismo tener sexo que la entrega infinita de dos seres que se aman como lo hacían ellos …

Continuara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno al fin lo termine ¬.¬ como me costo u.u primero que nada MIS RESPETOS A ELA SAMA Y A MI NEE CHAN ALE por ser tan buenas escribiendo lemon!!! Por que COMO CUESTA!!! No tienen idea de como la pensé para escribirlo u.u no es lo mismo leerlo que hacerlo . aclaro es mi PRIMER LEMON! En mi corta carrera como escritora espero no decepcionarlas mucho T_T

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN PARTE DE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER MI FIC LAS QUIERO MUCHO!!! XD

déjenme saber que les pareció por medio de un review nos vemos pronto chaito

Las quiere:

Yoruichi Sama


	5. Chapter 5 Sorpresa Sorpresa

Nueve meses  
cap 5

Uno de los grandes placeres de la vida es dormir y vaya que últimamente kurosaki rukia se lo tomaba muy enserio, todos los días tenia que dormir por lo menos 1 hora en cualquier momento del día casi siempre en la tarde, al parecer era otro de los efectos de estar embarazada por que por mas que ella no se sintiera cansada su cuerpo reclamaba reposo al menos una hora al día por tal motivo se encontraba disfrutando de ese siesta que le caía genial ya que siempre después de dormir un poco despertaba con energía para seguir su rutina diaria cuando estaba libre era mas fácil para ella poder realizar sus siesta reparadora el problema era cuando estaba de guardia en el hospital ya que nunca sabes cuando te pueden llamar… por dicha hoy no seria un día de esos ya que se encontraba en su amplia y cómoda cama matrimonial disfrutaba su sueño cuando de un momento a otro algo la hizo despertar de golpe abrió sus ojos con asombro ante la sensación nueva su corazón latía acelerado por la impresión miro el reloj sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama 12 media noche… miro a su lado dándose cuenta que su marido no se encontraba junto a ella…busco por todo alrededor de la habitación buscando al pelinaranja pero no lo encontró allí estaba sola…

-Ichigo… se levanto rápidamente de la cama para buscar a su marido lo quería a su lado en ese mismo instante!!!… otra vez la misma sensación y ella sola … donde diablos podía estar el pelinaranja

Un mareo invadió su cuerpo todo por intentar levantarse tan de pronto al parecer su cuerpo se resintió con ese movimiento brusco…

Ichigo donde estas? ….-pregunto levantando la voz a ver si así el hombre en cuestión respondía…

Nada…. Ni una sola señal del pelinaranja por ningún lado

Otra vez esa sensación y ella ahí sola!!! ICHIGO… -grito a ver si así conseguía respuesta…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraba el pelinaranja con un vaso de agua en sus manos…

-Que pasa por que gritas? Te sientes mal?...-preguntaba muy preocupado el pelinaranja

-Baka!!! Donde estabas hace rato te estoy llamando…-reclamo la pelinegra

-No exageres rukia solo baje por un vaso de agua… que es lo que te sucede cuando me levante estabas bien dormida hasta hablabas sobre ese horrible conejo Chappy y ahora estas toda alterada , acaso te ataco el conejo?...

-Bakamono no es eso además ya te h dicho miles de veces que no te metas con chappy…si te llamo es por…ahhh otra vez ven…-decía mientras hacia señas con las manos al pelinaranja de que se colocara a su lado

¡Que es esto!...-decía con asombro el pelinaranja mientras su esposa colocaba sus manos sobre su creciente abdomen

-Puedes sentir eso Ichigo?... –preguntaba la ojivioleta con los ojos vidriosos a su marido

-No me digas que eso que se siente es….-decía con asombro en sus ojos el pelinaranja

-Si … esto que sientes es nuestro bebe Ichigo son sus primeros movimientos…-dijo mientras sus ojos denotaban una gran emoción… hace unos días sentí como unas burbujas pero pensé que era que me había hecho daño la comida y que era indigestión pero esta vez es diferente… se siente muy bien el movimiento estoy segura que es el bebe… expresaba mientras unas traviesas lagrimas salía de sus ojos(mendigas hormonas haciendo de las suyas otra vez)

Si la cara de kurosaki Ichigo cuando supo la noticia que seria padre fue algo único e indescriptible su actual cara le ganaba por creses ahí sentado en su cama con sus manos alrededor del vientre un poco abultado de su mujer vivía por primera vez uno de los momentos mas grandiosos de su vida los primeros movimientos de su retoño una sensación nunca jamás vivida lo invadió por completo ya varias veces nuevos sentimientos habían invadido su ser como su primer beso, el día de su boda y la primera vez que estuvo con su mujer, y la mas reciente cuando supo que seria padre cada una de esas experiencias fue única he irremplazable pero lo que en ese momento vivía era algo que no olvidaría el resto de su vida…

-Rukia gracias…-decía mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su mujer y se acercaba a ella para darle un calido beso… me has hecho el hombre mas feliz desde el día que llegaste a mi vida… eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme TE AMO

-Ichi… un nudo en su garganta no permito continuar hablando a la ojivioleta además de que los labios dulces de su marido sobre los suyos era algo que no deseaba dejar de sentir…TE AMO… dijo entre besos la pelinegra para luego recostarse sobre la cama junto a su marido hasta quedar los 2 muy juntos disfrutando envuelta entre sus brazos los movimientos de su bebe hasta quedar dormidos los 2…

-Recuerda la cita con la doctora Unohana es a las 2 … -decía la pelinegra a u marido mientras buscaba algo en su cartera

-Si ya lo se no tienes que recordármelo… que crees que sea la sorpresa que dijo que nos tendría hoy?...

-No tengo la mas minima idea… tendremos que esperar hasta la tarde para ver que es…

-Si no nos queda más alternativa…

-Si … bueno mejor me voy al consultorio entre mas rápido termine las consultas de la mañana mejor así podré pasar por ti para ir a almorzar y Luego a ver a la doctora Unohana

-Esta bien yo me voy también nos vemos … justo cuado se acercaban para darse un beso de despedida fueron interrumpidos por unas voces a su espalda…

-Ohayo Kurosaki como están?...- saludaba un hombre de larga cabellera blanca junto a 2 personas más, uno de apariencia un poco descuidada al estilo Dr. House solo que con larga cabellera castaña y el otro un joven medico de lentes de cabello negro

-Ohayo doctor ukitake, doctor shunshui y ishida… respondía cortés mente el de cabellos naranjas

-Oye kurosaki por que te refieres a mi solo por apellido yo también soy doctor por si lo olvidaste …-reclamaba el pelinegro

-Si si ishida como digas… -dijo con desgano el pelinaranja

-Bueno ustedes dos no empiecen con sus peleas tan temprano mejor vamos a trabajar que ya se nos hizo tarde… -dijo la pelinegra

-Si tienes razón mejor vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy … parecía increíble el dominio que tenia la ojivioleta cuando se trataba de calmar a los 2 jóvenes doctores que parecían pelear por cualquier inútil pretexto, aun así eran muy buenos amigos que a pesar de su juventud llevaban ya muchos años juntos ya que se conocían desde la secundaria y cursaron carrera medica juntos por lo cual era extraño que al menos una vez al día no empezaran una discusión por cualquier insignificancia…

-Rukia chan tiene razón es mejor que cada quien se dirija hacia su consultorio, que les parece si nos reunimos para almorzar hace muchos días que no lo hacemos…-decía el de cabellera blanca

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos a 1 en la entrada al hospital me contaron que hace unos días inauguraron un restaurante nuevo cerca de aquí y me gustaría ir a probar que tal esta la comida, además dicen que hay saque de muy buena calidad ahí…-adivinen quien dijo eso

-Koryaku si nanao chan te oye no te va a ir ni regular…-dijo el peliblanco

-Si tienes razón mejor vamos antes que se de cuenta…-dijo el pelicastaño

-Antes de que me de cuenta de que?...-pregunto una enfermera de cabello negro y gafas acompañada de una pelinaranja de abundante pechonalidad y otra d e cabello negro recogido con un moño

-Nanao chan te estaba esperando pensé que ya no llegabas…-decía el doctor tratando de evitar responder a la pregunta

-No se haga el loco doctor shunshui respóndame lo que le pregunte… decía la de gafas

-Enserio no era nada lo que sucede es que estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ir a almorzar todos juntos al nuevo restaurante que abrieron hace poco… verdad que era eso ukitake …-decía suplicando a su amigo con la mirada que lo ayudara

-Si claro es verdad es mas ya estábamos por ir a buscarlas para invitarlas a ir, hace mucho que no compartimos juntos y hoy es buen día para hacerlo…. Bueno es hora de empezar a trabajar porque si no terminamos no podremos disfrutar de un rato juntos Ichigo kun y Uryuu kun acompáñenme tengo un caso que quisiera que valoraran ustedes 2 … dijo el peliblanco rukia san me llevo a tu marido nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo…agrego

-Hasta pronto doctores ukitake, koryaku, ishida nos vemos… -decía la pelinegra mientras se enrumbaba con las otras chicas hacia sus respectivos consultorios

-Rukia espera un momento…-decía el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a su mujer

-Recuerda cualquier cosa me llamas no importa si este con un paciente llámame…

-Ichigo cuando dejaras de sobreprotegerme tanto ya te dije los 2 estamos bien tranquilo…

-Ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo… decía mientras se acercaba su rostro al de su mujer para darle un pequeño beso de despedida… nos vemos cuídate

-Si cuídate tu también … decía la pelinegra mientras respondía el beso de su marido para luego irse al ascensor donde la esperaban las otras 2 chicas

-Kiaaa que afortunada que eres rukia ya deseara yo tener alguien que me trate como lo hace Ichigo contigo… -decía la chica de gran pechonalidad

-Ranguiku san tiene razón rukia san se nota que el doctor kurosaki te quiere mucho…-agrego la de cabello negro

-Si aunque a veces Ichigo se pasa con su sobreprotección y que a veces hace burradas es un gran hombre y soy muy feliz a su lado claro no se lo digo para que no se le suban los humos…

-No digas eso rukia san no creo que el sea de ese tipo de hombres…-dijo la chica de moño

-Aun así es mejor prevenir que lamentar no crees jajaja…

-Si momo recuerda a un hombre nunca hay que demostrarle todo lo que lo amas por que sino se crece y ya no te trata igual(voz de la experiencia) … agrego la de pechos grandes

-Bueno es hora de comenzar a trabajar nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo… decía la chica de moño mientras se alejaba de las otras 2

-Hasta luego momo chan nos vemos…

………………………………………………………………………………….  
Luego de una mañana ajetreada los doctores esperaban que llegaran sus acompañantes para poder irse a disfrutar de sus sagrados alimentos en la puerta del hospital como ya habían quedado…

-Konishiwa minna doctores … decía una chica pelinegra mientras se acercaba donde se encontraban los 3 hombres charlando

-Konishiwa arisawa es un milagro verte hace días que no disfrutábamos de tu compañía…

-Gracias doctor ukitake lo que sucede es que con los preparativos de la boda he estado muy ocupada mas que renji tuvo que salir del país entonces todo me toca a mi…

-Es cierto cuando vuelve abarai ya falta poco no?...

-Si ni me lo recuerde el tiempo pasa muy rápido por dicha renji llega mañana en la tarde …

-Me alegra escuchar eso me imagino que todo este tiempo sin ver a la persona que amas debe ser difícil…

-Si ambos sabíamos que este tiempo separados seria bueno para los 2 lo malo fue cuando decidimos casarnos fue por que el supuestamente ya había terminado su posgrado venia para acá pero le pidieron que se hiciera cargo de la rehabilitación de la sobrina del director del hospital lo que no pensamos fue el tiempo que duraría la niña en recuperarse después del accidente, es difícil mas con la boda encima y tener que encargarme de todos los preparativos yo sola pero ni modo fue un caso especial ya que no le puedes decir tan fácilmente NO al director Yamamoto

-Eso es cierto Yamma yi no acepta un no como respuesta y menos si la paciente es familia suya …

-Si pero bueno ya mañana al fin regresara ha sido una espera muy larga…

-Eres admirable Tatsuki san no todos pueden pasar tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro, yo conozco cierta persona que no aguantaría ni un día lejos de su esposa… decía el de gafas

-Muy gracioso ishida ya quiero ver cuando inoue este embarazada a ver como te vas comportar tu…

-Vamos kurosaki no te enojes sabes que es cierto lo que digo…

-Si no me quiero separar de mi esposa y mi hijo algún problema con eso?...

-Ninguno en absoluto pero vez tu mismo me diste la razón…

-Ustedes 2 no están tranquilos si no están peleando verdad…-decía la ojivioleta mientras se acercaba donde los demás en compañía de 2 chicas de gran pechonalidad y otras 2 de cabello negro

-Muy bien ahora si estamos todos vamos que el tiempo vuela y tenemos mucho hablar además hace mucho que no lográbamos reunirnos todos…

-Es cierto ukitake mira que hasta mi nanao chan vino y eso es toda una hazaña…

Ya dentro del restaurante los galenos se dispusieron a pasar su hora de almuerzo entre charlas y comida logrando pasar un rato muy ameno

Luego de esto todos se fueron a continuar con sus respectivo trabajos la 1:50 pm la pareja conformada por los kurosaki caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital rumbo hacia el consultorio de Unohana retsu…

-Doctores kurosaki la doctora los espera pasen adelante…

-Gracias…

-Rukia san Ichigo kun que gusto verlos… tomen asiento por favor, bueno tu rukia san recuéstate en la camilla para empezar el chequeo

-Que linda te vez con esa pequeñita pancita apenas si se empieza a notar, dime como te has sentido ahora?...

-Mucho mejor que los primeros meses porque han desaparecido las náuseas, los mareos y la sensación de cansancio, aunque me siento mas pesada y la ropa me queda mas ajustada u.u

-n.n no te preocupes rukia san eso es normal, ya que tu pequeño esta creciendo muy bien ya veras que a partir de ahora te sentirás mucho mejor y bueno recuerdan que les dije que este mes les tenia una sorpresa?

-Si doctora de hecho hemos estado todo el día con la curiosidad de saber que es?

-Muy bien ahora lo sabrán n.n Ichigo kun colócate al lado de rukia san

-Esta bien…

-Muy bien aquí vamos…

La doctora procedió a encender una maquina pequeñita que parecía tener un micrófono que luego coloco sobre el vientre de la ojivioleta moviéndolo alrededor del abdomen un poco abultado de la pelinegra hasta que de un momento a otro la pequeña maquina empezó a emitir un sonido como de pulsaciones un tanto aceleradas que sorprendió a la pareja…

-Saben que es eso que se escucha?... pregunto la galena

-No me diga que es….

-Si rukia san esas pulsaciones que escuchan son los latidos del corazón de su hijo…

No hay palabras en el universo que logren describir lo que se siente el escuchar por primera vez los latidos del corazón de Tu hijo … es un momento único y mágico que te llena hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser …. Un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos eran apenas una minúscula muestra de lo que en el interior se vivía en esos momentos en la vida de la joven pareja…

-Voy a revisar un momento por que escucho algo diferente … mejor voy a hacer un ultrasonido…-decía mientras cambiaba de aparato a usar

En la pantalla frente a la pareja comenzó a verse una silueta diminuta de un pequeño corazón latiendo y muy cerca de este se veía …. una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro para luego mirar a la joven pareja que miraba expectante a la mujer …

-Sabes que es eso que se ve en la pantalla Ichigo kun?...

-Pues creo que si pero mejor dígamelo usted por favor…

-Felicidades Rukia, Ichigo van a tener 2 bebes!!!

-O.O

-O.O

-….

-….

-2 bebes esta completamente segura Unohana san?...- preguntaba incrédula la ojivioleta

-Si…al realizar la ecografía escuche como un eco al oír el corazón de su bebe y ahora con el ultrasonido he confirmado lo que creí… preferí hacer el ultrasonido de una vez ,pensaba hacerlo en la próxima consulta pero al oír eso preferí hacerlo de una vez y miren decía mientras señalaba la pantalla este circulo pequeño que ven aquí que se mueve es un corazón y este otro que esta por acá es el otro aun están muy pequeños como para saber el sexo pero ya próximo mes si se podrá saber parecen ser mellizos pero no estoy segura ya la próxima cita lo sabremos ahora que sabemos que son 2 tendré que variarte la dieta un poco ya que te estas alimentando por 3 pero no te preocupes con los cuidados adecuados todo saldrá bien eso es todo por ahora le pediré a hinamori que te de la nueva dieta a seguir junto con algunas vitaminas para reforzar tus defensas

-2 hijos… se repetía en la mente el pelinaranja tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar

Iré a decirle a hinamori que busque las vitaminas me imagino que necesitan un momento a solas enseguida vuelvo…

-Ichigo… en que piensas desde que Unohana san dijo que eran 2 te quedaste muy callado

-Como quieres que este imagínate? ya no voy a tener un hijo ahora voy a tener 2!!! No me digas que a ti no te sorprende?

-Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida soy yo la que lleva 2 vidas dentro como crees que me siento… dime Ichigo como te sientes con la noticia estas molesto? Porque estas tan callado?

-Rukia como puedes pensar que me puedo molestar por la noticia? Al contrario soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo imagínate ya no voy a ser papa una vez sino que seré 2 veces papa … amor me has hecho el hombre mas feliz … si la sorpresa que se habían llevado la noche anterior al sentir los primeros movimientos de sus retoños los había sorprendido lo que vivan en esos momentos era extraordinario tenemos que avisarle a tu hermana y a mi mama se van a volver locas cuando se enteren de la nueva noticia…

-Si aunque si cuando pensaban que era 1 se emocionaron ahora imagínate que les digamos que son 2!!! Ya se hagamos una cena a hora en la noche y así les damos la noticia a todos! … dijo la ojivioleta a su marido

-Me parece muy buena idea así los tomamos por sorpresa todos…  
-Bueno ya hinamori fue a buscar la nueva dieta y las vitaminas hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes antes de irse…- decía la medico mientras entraba al consultorio

-Usted dirá Unohana san…

-Bueno lo que sucede es que como rukia san es de contextura muy fina hay que cuidar mucho cualquier cambio que se pueda presentar ya que al ser 2 bebes el cuidado debe ser el máximo para evitar cualquier complicación

-No se preocupe Unohana san yo cuidare mucho a rukia y si tengo que pedir permiso para salir antes lo hare todo sea por el bien de ella y mis hijos

-Se que así será Ichigo kun cualquier molestia por minima que sea por favor avísenme…

-No lo dude Unohana san ahora nos retiramos rukia debe descansar…

-Ichigo estoy bien no te preocupes y deja de pensar por mi quieres…

-No seas malagradecida además ya oíste a Unohana san tienes que cuidarte mucho

-Si lo se pero ya te lo he dicho NO ME VOY A QUEBRAR!!! … no soy d e cristal además tengo que alistar todo para la noche, por cierto Unohana san haremos una cena hoy en la casa para darle la nueva noticia a todos espero que pueda acompañarnos…

-Gracias rukia san será todo un placer ir esta noche…

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos tenemos mucho que alistar hasta la noche entonces…-dijo la ojivioleta

-Hasta pronto Ichigo rukia nos vemos…

Continuara.....

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo ya que mejor dejo lo otro para el siguiente capi...  
La idea era subir este capi el viernes pero despues de ver el manga no me senti con animos ya que ver a mi ichigo tan mal me dolio en el alma lo bueno e s que ahi esta kia chan para ayudarlo animo ichi nosotras estamos contigo  
se llevaron varias sorpresas jejeje es inevitable me encanta la pareja renxtatsu y lo de los 2 bebes ya lo tenia pensado lo que todavia no me decido es el nombre y el sexo de los bebes he estado leyendo un post por aqui sobre como se imaginaban a los hijos de llos 2 y los nombres estoy tomando en cuenta sus comentarios a ver q se me ocurre(se aceptan sugerencias) espero no durar tanto con el proximo capi y graxias a todas las bellas personas q siempre me dejan saber sus opiniones por medio d e reviwes me hacen muy feliz las quiero mucho y para los que quieran concerme mas aqui les dejo mi para mi sera un gusto conocerlas bueno nos vemos  
PST:no habia podido decirlo waaaaaaaaa viva fade to black kiaaaaaaaaa esta preciosa sin mentir ya la he visto 8 veces  
bueno ahora si me voy nos vemos chaito


End file.
